The Hermit:Lore
INTRO The Hermit Empire. Once a vast group of clans, spread out throughout the vast planet of Kanami. They were similar to Earth, fighting one another, trading, and other things. However, in a nation known as Bwethalzad, a man by the name of Gram The III was born.While others preferred the nations spread apart and separate, he preferred the nations to be united under one banner. And this is what sparked a Galactic Nation. Culture The Hermit believe that if they do not fight, they will displease the God's of War. However the Hermit enjoy fighting anyway, and would gladly start a fight. Religion The Hermit believe in multiple Gods, about 10. 5 of those 10 are Gods of war, the other five are lightning, death, etc. The Great Change War On his 20th birthday, Gram the III and a group of friends began coming with plans for a new empire, one capable of mass destruction. Yes, Gram wanted the nations to be united under one banner. But it wasn't for peace, it was because together the clans could prove to expand the Hermit Empires through the vastness of space. 3 months after his 25th birthday, Gram had millions of followers around the world. He started a revolt in his home town, and hundreds of rebels fought. However, the crown's forces succeeded in finishing the revolt, and Gram the III went into hiding. Gram began to kill and blackmail other leaders of the nation, soon starting an all out war in Bwethalzad. Gram proved victorious, and changed the government to a dictatorship. He ruled the nation...but the nation was not enough for him. "United we stand, divided we fall." Gram began conquering other small nations, increasing the size of his empire. Soon he invaded the second most powerful nation, Zoothno. He almost completely destroyed it with his army. The world was in fear. Gram began campaigns, attempting to get other nations to join him and his conquest of the planet. A few joined him, due to the speech that ended with "United we stand, divided we fall." The World War Gram had managed to plunge the entire planet into chaos, and it was half the world against the other. It was a truly brutal war, and warfare was completely inhumane. The planet split into the Alliance of Kanami and the Purifiers. The Alliance was led by 2 large factions, while The Purifiers were mainly ran by Gram. It was similar to the world war on Earth, there were plenty of trenches, and conditions were horrible. The nations were at total war, and the body count count was rising. By year 2, over 2 billion Hermit's had died. But it seemed as if hope was lost for Gram as the Alliance began closing in. But Gram was never unprepared. The Battle of Shee'ScwooCa Gram had a master plan to destroy the Alliance once and for all. A city on the edge of Purifier borders, and for some reason the troops were retreating deeper into the territory. The alliance did not question in and proceeded to take the city. However the Purifiers wanted that to happen. As the Alliance Troops march into the city, explosions begin appearing all over the city, leaving the Alliance Army in shambles. The purifier troops marched in when the explosions finished and mopped up the Alliance force, completely decimating the Alliance. Some say this trap saved Gram's life. United At Last The Purifier armies marched through the Alliance territory, as their main army is destroyed. Gram was now superior in every single military factor. And finally, the last alliance city fell to the Purifiers. Major Rebellions After Gram united the planet, he finally had advanced space technology. However, Gram had to deal with the more large rebellions in Kanami. It was a long war, but Gram then took over the aftermath rebellions. The First Colony The first colony was on the nearby planet of Lunnza. However, Gram died overseeing the construction. The planet proved to be a wonder, filled with many buildings and technology. The planet soon became almost as important and wonderful as Kanami. Outro Numous has finnaly reached his goal given by his previous dictators. He had finnaly become a ruler of a galactic empire, known by some as an incredible threat, known by others as a pain to get rid of. Relations Ally:The Kingdom of Cara Friendly:None Neutral:The Syndicate,The Federation, The Trade Union and other galactic nations. Hostile:The East Sol Empire, Nafaria, Other Galactic nations. At War:Hermit rebels, The Pirate Union. Category:Testinhg Category:The Power Armor Category:Creation Lord/Titan Involvement Category:The Elite Gaurd Category:The Grunt Category:Z-20 Tank Category:Niola Plasma Weapon Category:Numous Category:Kun Category:Trilos Category:Zenrea Category:The Bruton Category:Fusion Lance Category:Guided Fusion Lance Category:The FireStorm Category:OP-34 Category:Initiate Fighter Category:Holston Fighter Category:Gram Fighter Category:Hesto Dropship H Category:Battle Cruiser Category:BattleShip Category:Carrier Category:Heavy Carrier Category:Personal Transport Category:Trading Ship Category:Fleet Ship Category:FlagShip Category:NAS and NAA